kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
GaGa Armlet
is a mysterious O-Part of the Incas that was created 120 years ago as one of two keys, along with the GiGi Armlet, that would allow the user of the two to rule the world with Incan super science. Kamen Rider Amazon The original Gaga Armlet bears a striking resemblance with its twin counterpart, the GiGi Armlet, with only the snout of the figure facing upward instead. In the last episode, Amazon combined it with his Gigi Armlet and was given a power-up that made him immune to even Great Emperor Zero's lance. Kamen Rider Decade In the A.R. World of Amazon, the GaGa Armlet was gold in color and had a design similarly found in Inca Architecture. It is possessed by the Ten-Faced Demon and ruler of Geddon, Llumu Qhimil who, like the original, seeks the GiGi Armlet possessed by Amazon to possess the complete ancient Incan powers. Briefly achieving such power when he is given the GiGi Armlet taken from Amazon by Masahiko, Llumu Qhimil demonstrates the ability to turn humans into monsters instantly. However, once Masahiko realises his actions, he takes the GiGi Armlet off the Ten-Faced Demon and gives it back to Amazon. Rider Cards : This card arms Decade Complete Form with the GaGa Armlet after Diend steals it from Llumu Qhimil, attaching to his right arm and giving Decade a portion of the ancient Inca artifact's energy. - Final Attack Ride= : This card transfers the GaGa Armlet from Decade to Amazon's right arm, and allows Amazon to perform the attack, used to destroy Llumu Qhimil. }} Notes * In the original show when Amazon gained the armlet, the "tongue" on the front connected to the one on the GiGi Armlet and stuck outward from there. In Kamen Rider Decade, Amazon simply wears the GaGa Armlet around his other arm. ** This can be explained as the one from Decade was an A.R version of the original (and the ungainliness of the original). * It is unknown if Amazon would survive if he were to have the GaGa Armlet on him while losing his GiGi Armlet. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazon **Episode 1: Man or Beast? The Cool Guy Who Came From the Jungle! **Episode 2: Ten-Faced Demon! God or Devil? **Episode 3: The Strong, Naked, Fast Guy! **Episode 4: Run! The Raging Jungler **Episode 5: The Weirdo Who Came From Underground!! **Episode 6: The Inca Rope-Pattern Writing Mystery!! **Episode 7: Melt! Melt! The Terrifying Snake Beastman **Episode 8: The Crocodile Beastman Who Attacked the School **Episode 9: Go, Amazon! The Crab Beastman's Island! **Episode 10: Black Cat Beastman Aiming at the Nursery School! **Episode 11: The Golden Snail's the Reaper's Envoy!? **Episode 12: Seen! Geddon's Beastman Modification Room **Episode 13: Approaching! Ten-Faced Demon! Danger, Amazon!! **Episode 14: The Ten-Faced Demon Dies! And a New Enemy? **Episode 15: He Came Forth! The Terrible Great Emperor Zero **Episode 16: Garander's Tokyo Sea of Flames Operation!! **Episode 17: Mt. Fuji Big Explosion? The Tokyo Fry Pan Operation **Episode 18: Zero's Terror! The Massive Earthquake Operation!! **Episode 19: Going into Action, The Garander Youth Squad **Episode 20: Mole Beastman's Last Activity!! **Episode 21: Cannibal Beastman to Eat the Frozen Rider **Episode 22: Inca Doll's Day to Annihilate Greater Tokyo **Episode 23: Imitation Riders vs. Amazon Rider! **Episode 24: You Did It, Amazon!! The End of Great Emperor Zero!! * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy }} See Also *Amazonz Register *Neo Amazonz Register Category:Arsenal Category:Daiki Kaito's treasures Category:Items Category:Bracelet device